Invasion
by MrQuinn
Summary: NS,DT,LR,TF crossover! Zak'eth has established unification, and the world is at peace... but at what cost? Meanwhile, former rangers have their doubts about Zak'eth's intentions. Rated T for violence & mild language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm and all related logos are property of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I am using them without permission, but if I happen to make a million bucks off this fic, feel free to sue me for royalties. All original characters belong to me._

**A/N:** _No specific time table is given, but it takes place sometime after Dino Thunder_

Take the time to review, its always appreciated.

* * *

**NASADA Spaceport Mariner Bay, California**

* * *

His official job title was supervisor, but to be honest, there was never much to supervise. There were three people under his command, all of them more than capable of running the entire department on their own, but regulations were very clear about having a full staff at all times. In the event something did happen, they were emergency; there were protocols that had to be followed. Still, during his fifteen years of services to NASADA, there had only been one incident, and that was years ago.

So there he was, sitting at his station, monitoring the screens. There was a sort of rhythmic hum to the systems, and he'd gotten accustom to them. There were, in a way, almost soothing.

"Hey Gram, I'm heading down to the galley to grab a soda or something, you want something?" one of his employees asked.

"Yeah, grab me a pop Anderson, looks like we have another _long_ night ahead of us," he sighed.

"Yup, a lot of work to do," Anderson mumbled sarcastically, heading out the room.

He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the station, attempting to relax. The official name of their department was stellar observation unit, all of them dedicated to watching the stars in the event of any extraterrestrial activity. Most times, the equipment picked up random comets in the galaxy, or the occasional weather balloon that has gone off course, or in most instances, radio waves that have been bounced off government satellites. There was never anything of consequence in their department, nothing worth reporting to their superiors. Many times, Gram wondered why he bothered coming to work in the first place. At one point, there was the possibility of something happening a few years ago, but now, the planet was safe from any extraterrestrial threat. _'With the power rangers here, what could go wrong?' _he asked himself. As curious as he was about it, he would never question his superiors. After all, if they ever figured out that there was nothing else out there, nothing that could pose a threat, he'd be out of a job.

His thoughts were interrupted as one of the lights on his panel began to flash. He quickly put his feet down, turning his attention to his equipment.

"Cooper, analysis," he called out.

Cooper, his technical specialist, was sitting across the room playing cards on his computer. Cooper closed the screen, turning his attention to his work. "From the looks of it boss, it's a comet… again," he told him.

Gram shook his head in disagreement. "No, it's much too big to be a comet, and it's coming way too fast. Whatever it is, it isn't a comet," he shot back.

"Can you get me a visual?"

"Workin' on it chief," Cooper rushed over to another control panel, pulling up an image of the object coming towards them.

As the screen blinked on, Anderson walked back into the room. The object itself, which it appeared rather small on the screen, where a sphere shape, metallic colored, and was moving at an alarming rate. The mere sight of it was enough to make Anderson drop the sodas, spilling them all over the floor. "Holy crap, what is that?"

"It's coming at about two hundred miles per, and if it stays on it's current course, it will collide with Earth in… twenty seven minutes."

"Red alert guys, this is the real deal. Contact the Captain, its happening."

**

* * *

**

Blue Bay Harbor, California

* * *

"Its getting worse, dad. If this thing keeps up this speed, its going to crash into the Earth in less than six minutes. We have to evacuate the school, get everyone out of here," Cam said frantically, sitting in front of his computer in Ninja Ops.

His father walked over to him, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "I am aware of the situation Cam, and the students have been sent to a safe place," he said.

"Where? This thing is bigger than Blue Bay Harbor. If I had to take a guess, it'll wipe out most of the state when it hits," he mentioned. "We have to get out of here. I'll tell Tori and the others," he said. He tried to walk away, but his father grabbed his arm.

"With the remaining time, there is no place we can go to be safe. We must trust that the threat will be neutralized," he said.

"By who? We don't have our powers anymore, and even if we did, I don't know if we'd be able to stop this."

"You must have faith my son."

In the past, Cam had always gone to his father for guidance, support and wisdom. Though he didn't always fully understand his father's methods, they were always effective. He questioned his father on giving Shane, Tori and Dustin their wind morphers, but as it turned out, they were the best people for the job. He was unsure about allowing the thunder ninjas into Ninja Ops, but again, he was wrong. His father's wisdom was unparalleled, and he knew he could trust him this time as well.

"If you say so father," he sighed.

**

* * *

**

Mariner Bay, California

* * *

Captain Mitchell walked into a room where several people were sitting at a table. At first glance, all of them appeared to be military, with the exception of Ms. Fairweather-Rawlings, who was wearing her usual white coat.

"I understand its late ladies and gentleman, but we have a serious problem," he motioned for all of them to turn their attention to the monitor across from them. "Approximately thirteen minutes ago, one of the NASADA space ports picked up this object making its way towards Earth. Preliminary reports say its much too big to be a comet, and if it continues on its current heading and doesn't decrease in speed, it will collide with the Earth in less than fifteen minutes," he explained.

"Point of impact?" one of them asked.

"California," Ms. Fairweather-Rawlings said.

"Where is California?"

"All of it. Whatever this thing is, its huge, and impact will destroy everything living thing in California," she said.

"What are our options?" another one of them asked.

"I've spoken to Alan Collins from Bio-Lab, and he is deploying his rangers on the scene. They have the technology to meet this thing in orbit, maybe deflect it away from the Earth, or possibly destroy it," the Captain said.

"So what are _we_ doing to help the situation?"

"I've spoken to Admiral McKnight about the situation. He has authorized me to recruit new rangers in an attempt to stop this… object. Unfortunately, by the time we recruit the rangers, brief them on the situation and how to pilot the zords, it will be too late," he said.

"So you're saying its over? California will be destroyed?"

"Our only hope is to evacuate as many people as possible. The majors of their respective cities have been informed of the situation, and as we speak local police and the Silver Guardians are evacuating their cities. Until we know more about whatever this thing is, it seemed to be the logical course of action," he said.

"So what about us? Shouldn't we be evacuating as well?"

"Based on what we know about the object, the impact will be enough to destroy everything in its path, but the Aqua Base is miles underwater, and we're reasonability sure we're safe here," Mrs. Fairweather-Rawlings told them.

"_Fairly _sure? What if you're wrong?"

"I've known this woman for a long time, and if she says we're safe, I believe her." Captain Mitchell said.

"So what do we do now?"

"All we can do is wait, and hope for the best," he sighed.

**

* * *

**

Silver Hills, California

* * *

"You sure you know what you're getting us into Collins? If this thing is as big as they say it is, we…" he was cut short as Wes walked over to him.

"I know we're the only shot this city has. It's going to take everything we have to stop it. You with me?"

"You think I'd let you have all the fun?" he asked him.

_"QUANTUM POWER!"_

_"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"_

In a brilliant flash of light, they're Silver Guardian uniforms were replaced by their ranger uniforms. Wes called for the Strata Cycle, and Eric for the TF Eagle. They nodded at one another quickly, and then climbed onto their respective vehicles, heading towards the object in space. From the moment they left the Earth's atmosphere, they could see the object coming towards them.

"You see what I see?" Wes asked.

"It looks like a ship, its huge."

"I'm going to see if I can open a channel to it, try to talk to them," he said.

"If they wanted to talk, don't you think they would have reached out and touched someone by now?" Eric asked him.

"Its worth a try," he quickly turned to the equipment on the Strata Cycle. "Channel open. Unidentified object, this is Commander Wesley Collins of the Silver Guardians, identify yourself," he said, and then paused, waiting for a response.

There was nothing.

"Repeat, this is Wesley Collins of the Silver Guardians, respond and identify yourself or we will be forced to open fire," he said.

"I don't think they're interested Wes," Eric pointed out.

Suddenly, the object began to pick up speed, moving towards them even faster.

"Um, Wes…"

"It's coming even faster, get out of the way!" Wes screamed.

Both of them did their best to get out of the objects way. Luckily, they were able to get out of its path as it flew by them, on its way to Earth.

"So that's it, we were the last line of defense, and we blew it," Eric said.

"We need to get back, there's no telling how much damage that thing is going to do when it hits."

**

* * *

**

Reefside, California

* * *

Conner stood in the middle of the soccer field, staring up at the object as it came towards him. His first thought was to run, but to where, he wondered? If this thing was as big as he thought it was, going to his room and hiding under the bed wasn't really an option. It was times like this where he wished he still had his powers, maybe then he'd be able to do something about it. Without his dino gem, he was powerless, unable to do anything to stop it. Just then, his bracelet beeped, catching his attention. While his powers were gone, the bracelet Dr. Oliver gave him still worked as a communicator.

"_Conner, this is Ethan. Do you read me?"_

"Yeah. Do you see this thing?"

_"They've been talking about it online since it was spotting. Its going to hit the Earth in less than two minutes,"_

"Is there anything we can do?"

_"Even if we had our powers, this thing is too big for us. It'll hit the Earth, and the impact alone will be enough to destroy the entire city,"_

"What is it?"

_"We don't know, no one does. Listen, I wanted to contact you to say, no matter what happens, it was a blast working with you and the others,"_

"Thanks man, you too."

Conner still in disbelief as the object kept coming. It was so close now that he couldn't see anything passed it. It was if the object engulfed the entire sky. The wind was blowing out of control, and it was so dark it was difficult to see anything. The other thing that was visible were the lights along the sides of the object.

"I guess this is it," he sighed, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Gaby appears courtesy of Camille! _

**

* * *

Reefside, California

* * *

**

"_This is Cassidy Cornell for Reefside news. The unidentified object that hovers over not just our city, but the entire state of California, has stopped. With moments before it was to collide with the planet, it stopped, and is maintaining its position above the state. As you can see, the only things visible are the lights that are all along what we're assuming is a ship. According to my sources, rangers from Silver Hills attempted to intercept the object in space, but neither the red ranger nor the Quantum ranger have been heard from since. Its still unknown exactly what…" _she stopped as a panel in on the ship opened, and light began to shine through_. "… it looks like something is happening, a hatch is opening and…" _she dropped the microphone as a figure began to emerge from the opening.

At first glance, it was humanoid. Its skin was gray and somewhat scaly, with deep black eyes, but no signs of ears, a nose or a mouth. Its fingers were at least twice as long as a human's, and there were only three on each hand. The light was still blinding, making it difficult to see anything, but soon, the light died down, and the life form touched down. Local police, and military that were on hand quickly surrounded the creature, aiming their weapons at it.

"Put your hands in the air," one of the officers ordered.

The being took a step forward, still showing no signs of any emotion what so ever. "I come… in peace," the being said, or at least, a voice came from the creature's direction. It had no discernable mouth, so it was difficult to tell if the life form truly said anything.

The officers almost instinctively lowered their weapons, all of them tacitly agreeing that the creature posed no threat.

"I must speak with your world's leader at once, it is a matter of great importance," the being said.

**

* * *

Marnier Bay, California

* * *

**

"The alien is requesting a meeting with the world leaders. I've been asked by the president to accompany him along with the rangers in the event something were to happen," Admiral McKnight said.

Captain Mitchell had his arms folded, still with a skeptical look on his face. "I'm not sure that's a wise idea. We don't know this things intention, it wouldn't be a good idea to take all the rangers. If something were to…"

"I agree with you Captain. I will have three of the rangers join me, and the remaining three can remain on the Aqua Base in the event something does happen. However, this creature has made it very clear that if it wanted to destroy us, it could have by now. I believe it will be safe," he said.

"Have you selected your rangers yet?"

"Yes, my grandsons Conner and Eric will assume control of the green and blue lightspeed morphers, and I believe you know the yellow ranger," he said, motioning towards the entrance.

Captain Mitchell turned his attention to the entrance as _she_ walked in.

"Kelsey?" he inquired. It had been years since he'd seen her, and with the exception of her hair being a little longer, she looked exactly the way he remembered her.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you again, sir," she said, saluting him.

"Admiral, with all due respect, do you think its wise to involve your grandchildren? Neither of them…"

"Conner was the red ranger in Reefside just a few short months ago, and his twin brother trained and the ninja academy in Blue Bay Harbor. I trust the two of them with my life, and I believe they will make fine rangers," he said.

"As you wish sir."

"Have you completed your recruiting for the remaining three rangers?" Admiral McKnight asked.

"Yes, I too have selected former rangers. One from Blue Bay Harbor, one from Reefside, and one of the original lightspeed rangers," he said.

"Have you found a way to compensate for the Titanium morpher? The last time, it proved to be… unstable. Will you be able to assign someone the titanium powers without damaging the host?" he asked.

"No sir. I've taken the liberty of hiring addition staff members to assist Mrs. Rawlings here in the base, Cam Wantabe, and a young lady from Reefside will be joining us as well. Until the titanium morpher can be used safely, only the red and pink morphers will be active," he said.

"Very well."

"Leave a com open at all times sir. At the first sign of trouble, the others will be able to move in and get you out of there," Captain Mitchell said.

"Should we go in morphed?" Kelsey asked.

"No, we don't want to appear hostile, and going in morphed will give the appearance that we're on the defensive. The alien has come to us in good will, and until something indicates otherwise, we should do the same," he explained.

"Understood, sir."

"Kelsey, the green and blue ranger are in the briefing room, bring them up to speed with what we're doing here, and inform them that we should be ready to go at 1400 hours," the Admiral said.

"Yes sir!" she said, rushing out the room.

The Admiral waited until she was gone to walk over to Captain Mitchell, motioning for him to follow. The two of them exited as well, walking down the corridor on their way to the launch bay. "I don't have to tell you Bill, this is a chance of a lifetime. We have an opportunity to establish first contact with an extraterrestrial being. We're witnessing history Bill, what we do here will be taught in history books ten years from now. Its very important that everything go smoothly," he explained.

"I understand sir."

"While this is a great moment for mankind, it could also prove to do our downfall if something were to go wrong. Have your rangers ready to leave at a moment's notice. Its imperative that this goes off without a hitch," he said.

"I agree sir. If the time comes, we'll be ready."

"I knew I could count on you Bill."

**

* * *

Blue Bay Harbor, California

* * *

**

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone dad?" Cam asked as he gathered his belongings.

"I am will fine Cam. You are needed elsewhere, and the fate of the world may lie in your hands," his father told him.

Cam walked over to his father, pulling a small device out his pocket and handed it to him. "Right we defeated Lothor… the first time, Hunter and I used these to stay in contact with each other, just in case something ever went wrong. If you need me, you can use this to call me," he told him.

"Cam, Shane and the others are here with me, and if need be, I can contact Hunter and Blake. Go, everything will be fine until you return," he assured him.

"Thanks dad."

At that moment, Tori walked in, bowing slightly to sensei. "Hello sensei," she said.

"Hello Tori."

"I came to say goodbye to Cam," she said cheerfully.

"I will leave the two of you alone," Sensei said, excusing himself.

"So, Lightspeed Rescue, huh?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, they're having a problem with one of their morphers, and since I helped develop the wind morphers, they thought I'd be their best bet to help them get it working again. Something tells me we're going to need all the help we can get," he said.

"Just take care of yourself," she sighed.

"I will. You and the others take care of my father while I'm gone. I don't want to come home to a guinea pig again… again," he said.

She smiled. "Everything will be okay. You just make sure you get back in one piece," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I promise."

**

* * *

Silver Hills, California

* * *

**

"Try it again Gaby, they have to be out there," Mr. Collins said as he paced back and forth in the lab, waiting to hear something.

It had been nearly three hours since Wes and Eric went to intercept the alien space ship, but neither of them had been seen since. Even if they weren't able to return to Bio-Lab right away, he was sure they would have contacted him by now.

Gaby, who was head of the science department at Bio-Lab, had been working on a way to establish contact with them since they disappeared. "The communicator relays on the TF Eagle and Strata Cycle are still operational, but they're not responding to hails. I've been working on a way to contact them through their morphers, but the technology they use is beyond anything we have, its going to take time to figure out how to tap into their relays," she explained.

"Do what you have to do, just keep me informed."

She stopped, turning around to face him. "I'm worried about them too, but they're two of the most capable people I know. I'm sure they're fine," she said.

"Lets hope you're right."

**

* * *

Marnier Bay

* * *

**

Conner and Eric sat in the briefing room next to one another, admiring their morphers. While it was the first time Eric had a morpher, it was commonplace for Conner. The design was different, and it contoured to his wrist a little differently than his original morpher, and for whatever reason Lightspeed Rescue felt the need to give him the blue morpher. _'Blue is so not my color,'_ he thought to himself.

Part of him wished that Ethan and Kira had come along with him, but he understood why they couldn't. If something were to happen, if he and the others failed, they'd be needed as a line of defense. He wasn't alone though, he was with his twin brother. They hadn't spent much time together over the last few years, and this wasn't exactly his idea of quality time with his family, but it would have to do for now. He told himself that after this finished with the alien, once things settled down, he'd spend more time with his brother before heading off to college.

"I can't believe you use to be a ranger, and you never told me," Eric said.

"I didn't tell anyone, I couldn't."

"I get it, but its me man. We tell each other everything, you could have let me in on your little secret."

"No, I couldn't. I didn't even tell dad until after it was over."

"I bet the grandpa would have been so proud of you if he'd known. He was always a career military man, he would have seen it like you were following in his footsteps," he said.

"So did you, in a way. While I was playing soccer, you were in the ninja academy," Conner brought up.

"Yeah, but I dropped out after a few weeks. My friends went to graduate from the academy, but I…"

"You're being hard on yourself man. Someone once told me that you have to believe you deserve it, and when you do, you'll find a whole new level of power," he told him.

"Who? A school teacher or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah."

They were interrupted as the doors to the briefing room opened, and _she_ walked in. She was short, with shoulder length brown hair, and wearing a Lightspeed Rescue jacket.

"Whoa," she said.

They looked at one another, then at each other, then back to her. "What?" they asked in unison.

"The admiral said you were identical twins, but wow, I can't tell you guys apart," she confessed.

"I'm Conner."

"And I'm Eric."

"Its nice to meet you both, I'm Kelsey. I hear that this isn't your first time as a ranger Conner," she brought up.

"No, it isn't. I was a ranger a few months ago in Reefside," he said.

"I haven't been a ranger in years, but I don't think this will be a difficult mission. We're just going to accompany the Admiral, that's all," she said.

"We can handle it."

"This is all just so new. When I was a ranger, we had to deal with demons, but they were from Earth. This is the first time we've had to deal with aliens. I mean, I always suspected that there was something else out there, life on other planets, but they're here now," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, it is a lot to take in." Eric said.

"Your granddad says we'll be leaving at 1400 hours, so…" she paused, noticing the confused looks on their faces. "What?"

"When is 1400 hours?"

"Two o'clock," she said.

"Why not just say two o'clock?" Conner asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to meet the Admiral in the launch bay, I'll catch you up on the mission parameters on the way," she said.

Eric turned to Conner.

"You ready for this?"

He nodded. "Lets do it."

* * *

It was a sight to behold. The ship was just hovering above the city, if he had to take a guess, at about five hundred feet up. A light was coming from the ship to the ground, and other officials walked into the light, simply disappearing. He assumed there was some sort of teleportation involved, which wasn't too far fetched, considering that they were only a few years away from perfecting it themselves.

This would be he first time in history that all the world's leaders would be assembled in one place at one time. There had been times when there were world summit meetings, but most of the leaders participated via satellite uplinks. It was unprecedented, every world leader from every major power on the planet were going to be assembled in one place. Presidents and political figures from the Middle East, Russia, Canada, everywhere, were all going to be here. He couldn't help but think that this, while a grand moment in human history, it could also be a disastrous one. This would be the perfect opportunity to eliminate all the world leaders at one time, leaving entire planet defenseless. Then again, if the aliens truly wanted destroy the planet, they could have done it from orbit.

"Okay, lets go," he said, slowly approaching the light.

"We're right behind you Admiral," Kelsey assured him.

One by one, they entered the light from the spacecraft. It was an… interesting sensation, to say the least. It was as though the light, swallowed them whole, engulfed them. They continued to walk into the light, and after a few more steps, were onboard the ship itself. It was a long, silver-ish corridor. There were no lights to speak of, but the corridor was well lit. There were no doors along the corridor, at least none that he could identify.

There were others, all of them heading in one direction. He simply followed the others to the end of the hall, coming to a room. The room itself was huge, almost like a coliseum of some kind. The leaders of the world sat in a circle around the room, all of the seats facing towards the middle of the room. Admiral McKnight took the first seat he came to, and the rangers themselves took up position at the entranceway.

It didn't take long for the room to fill up, and once everyone was in their seats, the doors closed by themselves.

There was a flash of light, and when it died down, the alien appeared in the middle of the room.

"My friends, welcome. This promises to be a momentous day for both our species. My name is Zak'eth, my home world is Toriaous, which is, according to your measurement systems, 1.5 million light years from your galaxy. Many generations ago, my home world was plagued by some of the same problems mankind is facing today; poverty, disease, wars, biological weapons, all of it. There were separate religions, separate races, separate factions, all with their own beliefs. After countless billions of my people were killed in senseless wars, mostly dealing with separate philosophies and beliefs, we were able to establish peace. Now, we travel the universe in hope to preventing other races from suffering our fate, with the hope that they will learn our mistakes and not repeat them. I am here, friends, to offer your world peace, to eliminate hunger, angry, malice, greed, all the things that prevent your species from its natural evolution. If you will allow me my friends, I will assist your world in becoming a world of peace and prosperity. I can give you the technology to move your people forward, the opportunity to advance all of mankind. I see great potential for your world, allow me to help you realize that potential," the alien explained to them.

There was rumbling amongst the crowd, most of them talking to one another, and after a few moments of indecisiveness, they all began to applaud in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Reefside, California

* * *

**

"Are you sure you want to do this? Lightspeed Rescue is more than capable of dealing with this without you," Tommy said as he leaned up against the wall, watching her as she packed her belongings.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're going to miss me," she said with a giggle.

He blushed. "Its just that… I mean," he paused. "I don't like that Conner went, and now you're going too. I just want you to be safe," he said.

"I will be. You said it yourself, Lightspeed Rescue is capable."

"Just be careful."

She zipped up her suitcase, and then walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll contact you as soon as I get there. Don't worry, I'll solve their morpher problem and be back before you can get yourself into any more trouble," she said.

Tommy cracked a smile as Hayley grabbed her bag, walking out the room.

**

* * *

Mariner Bay, California

* * *

**

The Admiral ordered an emergency meeting of the senior staff, and as soon as he did, Captain Mitchell got nervous. The last time the Admiral called a meeting, it was to inform him that android rangers were taking over Lightspeed Rescue. _'And we all know how badly that turned out,'_ he recalled. The Captain set on one side of the table, along with Mrs. Rawlings.

"Admiral, is everything okay?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Everything is more than fine, its great. The aliens are promising to provide us with everything we need to bring peace to the world. This is truly a great day for our planet," he told them.

"With all due respect sir, doesn't it all seem a little convenient? They just show up and promise to give us world peace, but what do they get in exchange?" Mrs. Rawlings inquired.

"They're only here to supervise the changes. Once everything is…"

"Changes? What changes?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Right now, the president is in a meeting with the other world leaders and the United Nations. We're going to eliminate boarders dividing our countries; no more separate countries. Once the merger goes through, we will all be one country, one planet. Zak'eth is here to ensure that it all goes well, and once the merger is complete, he will provide us with technology to benefit all mankind," he explained.

"Sir, eliminating countries will…"

"It is just a small token of good faith for the world. We've all been separated from one another in one way or another; by race, my countries, by gender, by beliefs, but no more. All nuclear and chemical weapons are going to be disposed of, and there will be no threat of war from anyone on the planet," he said.

"Disposed of? How?"

"Zak'eth is going to take them and eject them into space where no one can reach them. Finally, the Earth will be at peace."

"Or we'll be an easy target for an alien attack," the Captain mentioned.

"I understand why you're skeptical about it, but once Zak'eth explains it to you, you'll understand as well," the Admiral said. "I've scheduled a meeting with Zak'eth for you. He'll be expecting you at 2100 hours."

"Sir, I think it would be wise if…"

"It wasn't a request Captain. All senior staff will join Zak'eth for the meeting. Its important that you share in our vision for a new world," he said.

He sighed. "Very well sir."

"Good. Don't worry Bill, everything is going to be just fine," he said, walking out the room.

Once the doors closed, Mrs. Rawlings turned to the captain. "Something is going on," she said.

"I think so too, but we can't be sure until we actually meet this Zak'eth for ourselves," he said.

"I'll have a talk with Kelsey, see what she says about it."

"That's a good idea. In the meantime, how is work on the titanium morpher going?" the Captain asked.

"Very well, actually. The new staff we hired is going a great job. I wish they'd been here when we originally designed the morpher, they would have been a great help," she mentioned.

"Good. Until we figure out what's going on, report directly to me. Don't say anything to the Admiral until we've discussed it first," he said.

"Understood."

* * *

The Aqua Base itself was much bigger than she imaged it would be. There were long corridors, subsections, and more turns than she'd ever seen before. It was more a labyrinth than anything else. She kept looking along the walls, hoping to find a "you are here" sign of some kind, but no such luck. 

"You lost?" a voice asked.

She turned around as a man walked towards her. At first glance, it was obvious that he worked for Lightspeed Rescue, considering he was wearing the jacket.

"I think lost is an understatement. I've been down the hall six times already," she admitted.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"To the briefing room. I'm supposed to meet Ms. Fairweather there."

"You mean Mrs. Rawlings?"

She paused. "No, Ms. Fairweather."

"Mrs. Rawlings _is_ Ms. Fairweather, she got married and doesn't use her maiden name much anymore."

"Oh. How about Mrs. Fairweather-Rawlings then? Maybe it would just be easier to call her by her first name."

"Either way, I can take you to her, I know this place like the back of my hand," he paused. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Mitchell," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ryan Ryan Mitchell. I'm Tori Hansen," she smiled.

"Are you one of the new staff members?"

"I'm here to be a Lightspeed ranger," she told him.

He giggled. "You? Really?"

"Yes. What's so funny about that?"

"Its just that… well, you're so short," he said as they began to walk.

She blushed. "I am not short, I'm just… height impaired."

"This your first time as a ranger?"

"No, I was a ranger back home."

"Which color?"

"Blue. Well, it was more of a sky blue, really," she said.

"I was the Titanium ranger. With any luck they'll get it working again," he said.

"Titanium? That isn't a color."

"It was more like a silver color," he pointed out.

"So why not call it the silver ranger?"

"That just sounds silly."

"So what do you think the aliens want?" Ryan asked, changing the subject as they walked.

"The Admiral seems to think they're here to help us end war and hunger, but my dad isn't so sure."

"You dad works here?"

"Yeah, he's the Captain."

"A regular family affair, huh?"

"You could say that," they stopped at the entrance to the briefing room, and he stepped aside, allowing her in first. "Here we are."

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Not sure, they'll be along soon."

Just then, someone else walked into the room, looking around the room. "Wow, I'm so tripped out, I can't even deal. This place is huge," he said, glancing around at everything.

"Ethan?" Tori asked.

He looked up. "Evil ninja hottie? I mean, Tori?" he responded.

"Its good to see you again."

"You too."

"Wait, you were evil?" Ryan asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, once."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tried to destroy the other rangers," he said.

"Let me guess, sixth ranger, right?" Ethan asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I've been brushing up on my ranger history."

"Are you here for one of the Lightspeed morphers?" Tori asked, getting back on subject.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know which color you are yet?" Ethan asked.

"No, you?"

"You're here for the pink ranger," Mrs. Rawlings said as she walked into the room with a small, metal box in her hand. "Tori, Ethan, welcome to the Aqua Base," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks. So, what color am I getting?" he asked.

The door closed, and Mrs. Rawlings walked over to one of the control panels.

'_Communications disabled,'_ the computer announced.

"Listen, there isn't a lot of time. There's something going on, but we're not sure what. Until we're sure, the only people I want you to talk to about this are me, the captain, and each other," she said.

"What about the other rangers?" Ryan asked.

"No, not even them. It may be nothing, but until we're sure, its better to be safe than sorry," she said.

"Okay, but what color am I getting?" Ethan repeated.

Mrs. Rawlings set the box down on the table in the middle of the room, opening it. "Tori, the pink lightspeed morpher is yours. Ethan, you will be the red ranger," she announced, handing both of them their morphers.

"Sweet, red! Conner will be so jealous," he said, putting his morpher on.

"Where are the other rangers?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, no one has seen them since they came back from the meeting with the alien," she said.

"I'll try to contact them, see if…"

"No, there's something I want to check out first. The three of you stay here, I'll contact you as soon as I know something," Mrs. Rawlings said, walking out the room.

**

* * *

Reefside, California

* * *

**

"So this is your brilliant plan? Sitting here waiting?" Jason asked as he sat down at the table across from Tommy.

"Its been working so far," he took a sip of his drink. "Conner and Ethan are there, Hayley is out there, and the other rangers are more than capable of…" he was cut short.

"I know they can do it, but there was a time when you would have wanted to be in the middle of the action. What happened man? You're letting this school teacher/secret identity thing go to your head," he said.

"Its not a secret identity, I _am_ a teacher."

"You're a ranger, you'll always be a ranger. I say we ranger up, head out to Marnier Bay and lend a hand."

"But we don't have our powers, what good could we do?"

"We both know for a fact that my old morpher still works, and you still have the red Zeo morpher. We managed to stop the Machine Empire with'em a few years ago, and I'm sure they have more than enough power to kick some alien ass!" Jason said.

"Haven't you been watching the news? The alien is here to support unification. They're here to help."

"You spent all that time in school getting your PHD, but you can still be pretty naïve about some things, can't you? You really think some being from another world came here with unlimited powers, and his only goal is to find a way to help mankind?"

"Zordon did," Tommy mentioned.

"Okay, that's one example, but…"

"The alien rangers," he brought up.

"True, but that's it."

"Tre from Treforia."

"Yeah, but..."

"Andros, Dimitri…"

"Fine, you made your point, but something in my gut tells me this is wrong man. We should get out there, just in case," Jason said.

Tommy took another sip of his drink. "I'll tell you what. I'll give Hayley a call to see how things are going. If it sounds like something is wrong, we'll go out there and check it out," he said.

"Good, I'm dying for some action."

**

* * *

**

**Mariner Bay, California

* * *

**

"Hand me the particle aligner," Cam said, staring down at the morpher on the table, simply sticking his hand out.

Hayley reached over, grabbing the aligner, handing it to him. "What do you think the problem is?" she asked.

"It looks to me like the power source is emitting too much power, and the conduits that route that power can't support it. Energy leaks from it, making it almost impossible for anyone to control the power," he said.

"Good guess."

"More than a guess, look," he motioned for her to glance down. "These are the conduits, you can see they've been burned, and no doubt leaking energy. The human body isn't meant to deal with that kind of energy directly," he said.

"All we need to do is realign the particle stream, and find a conduit strong enough to support the morpher energy," she said.

"I'm working on it, but I can't think of anything that could… unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You see how there are only four conduits here…" he was cut short.

"If we add additional conduits, the energy would be evenly divided into each one, allowing it to stabilize," she said.

"Great minds think alike," Cam confessed.

"How long will it take to make the modifications?" she asked.

"About an hour, maybe two. Even when its done, it will still generate more power than I've ever seen."

"Good. When this is over, I'd love to see some of the other stuff you've been working on," Hayley mentioned.

"Same here, your work with the dino morphers was nothing short of brilliant," he said.

"Thanks."

"How's it coming in here?" a voice asked.

Hayley turned around as the Admiral walked into the room. "Just fine, we've figured out the problem and working on it as we speak," she said.

"Does the project require both of you?"

Cam looked over at Hayley. "I can handle it,"

"No, I guess not."

"Good. I want you to join the captain and the others in their meeting with Zak'eth," he told her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she turned to Cam. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, then followed the Admiral out the room.

**

* * *

Turtle Cove, California

* * *

**

Even on the Animarium, the alien ship hovering over the city blocked out the entire sky. The entire Animarium was dark, and the torches Shayla lit weren't providing enough light. She sat down near the fountain, letting out a sigh. Something was wrong, she could sense it, but she didn't know what it was.

"Princess?" a voice asked.

Because it was so dark, she couldn't tell who it was, but it was obvious that someone was coming towards her.

"Who's there?" she called out.

The figure came closer, and soon, she was able to see who it was. "Its me, Taylor. Why are you sitting up here by yourself?" she asked.

"Taylor, its good to see you. I am always here," she stood up, walking over to her. She was a few feet away, and the sacred water began to boil. Almost at the exact same time, Shayla fell to her knees, holding her head in pain.

"Princess? What is it? What's wrong?" Taylor asked, rushing over to her, helping her up.

"S-Something… evil," she groaned. "I can hear them, in my mind, they're planning something."

"Who is… it's the aliens, isn't it?"

"Too many voices, I can't understand them all," Shayla cried.

Taylor stood up. "Shayla, I'll find out what's going on. Where do you keep the Growl Phones?"

**

* * *

Marnier Bay, California

* * *

**

Captain Mitchell and the others stood a few feet away from the light coming from the ship, feeling uneasy about going in.

"I don't like this, it feels wrong," Mrs. Rawlings mentioned.

"Agreed, I don't think…"

"We have to go. We all agree something is going on, but until we go there and look around, we won't know what it is. Besides, it's only a matter of time before the Cam gets the titanium morpher working. If something goes wrong, the others will be able to mount a rescue," he said.

"Maybe we're reading too much into this. Maybe there's nothing wrong," Hayley said.

"Maybe," he sighed. "Well, lets get this over with," he said, stepping into the light.

The three of them stepped into the light, and it seemed to surround them somehow. There was light all around them, but they continued forward. Within seconds, they passed through the light, and found themselves on board the alien ship.

"Whoa, this was interesting," Hayley said.

Mrs. Rawlings looked around, and much as she didn't want to admit it, was impressed with the overall design of the ship. "No welcome wagon?" she asked.

"Guess not."

The three of them continued down the hall, making their way towards the only thing that looked like it could be a door. As they walked, the Captain heard something, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Mrs. Rawlings asked.

"There it is again, a thumping sound," he said.

All three of them paused, listening carefully.

"Wait, I heard it too. It's coming from…" she walked over to the wall, pressing her ear against it. As soon as she did, the entire door disappeared, revealing a room. "That was interesting."

The captain and Mrs. Rawlings walked into the room, where they saw…

"Wes? Eric?" the captain hurried over to them.

The red Time Force ranger and Quantum ranger were chained to the ceiling, dangling on a chain.

"Get us out of here," Wes said.

"What happened to you?" Hayley asked, looking for a way to get them down.

"It's the aliens, they're…" before he could finish his sentence, an energy beam struck him, hitting him in the chest.

"What the…"

Captain Mitchell turned around as the Conner, Kelsey and Eric walked in the room, each of them with V lancers in hand.

"No one will be allowed to interfere with Zak'eth's plans," Conner said.

"Kelsey, stand down. That's an order," the Captain said.

"I don't take orders from you _Bill_," she said, swinging her V lancer and hitting him over the head, knocking him out.

Conner swung at Hayley, but she ducked, and then hit a leg sweep, knocking Kelsey over. Conner made a move, but the Quantum ranger, still hanging from his chain, kicked the V lancer out his hand. Mrs. Rawlings picked it up, but Eric knocked it out her hand.

"None of you are going anywhere. The unification will be completed, and the world will finally be at peace," Eric said.

At that moment, Zak'eth walked into the room, nodding with approval.

"Very good my children, very good. Restrain the intruders, but bring Captain Mitchell to the conference hall. I have bigger plans for him," he said.

"As you wish Zak'eth," Kelsey said with a devious smile.

* * *

Cam was in the Aqua Base, putting the finishing touches on the titanium morpher. He had to admit, the design, though years old, was just as advanced as the work he did on the wind morphers, if not more. He was impressed with the design, and tacitly decided that if he ever had to create morphers again, he would use a similar design. 

Once he was finished, he looked down at his watch, and became concerned that neither the Captain nor Hayley had returned yet. He walked over to the control panel, but before he could activate it, it came on by itself.

"_Hayley, this is Tommy, do you read me?"_

Cam switched on the communications system. "Dr. Oliver, this is Cam. Hayley isn't here, she's on the alien ship," he told him.

"_Is everything okay out there?"_

"I'm not sure. Something is definitively going on, but I'm not sure what," he said.

"I can tell you what's going on," a voice said. Cam turned around as Hayley walked into the room. "The United Nations came to a unanimous decision. As of this moment, the president has relinquished his command of the country, and the borders between countries have been dissolved. We are no longer a group of countries; we are one planet, unified. Zak'eth was right, the world was in need of cleansing, and now, we are. No more war, no more hunger, and all who live under his rule will reap the benefits of this new world," she explained.

"Yeah, it's the _living under his rule_ part that I don't agree with," Cam said, putting his hands behind his back, slipping on the Titanium morpher without her noticing.

"_Cam, what's going on?" _Tommy asked.

Conner and Eric walked into the room with their V lancers in hand, pointing them at Cam as Hayley walked over to the communications system.

"Tommy, sweetie, everything here is fine. We have everything under control here, no need to worry," she said.

"Are you sure? Jason and I could come out there and…" 

"Its not necessary, we have everything under control here," Hayley told him.

"_If you say so."_

"Talk to you soon sweetie," she said, turning off the communications system.

"I don't know what happened to you over there Hayley, or what you're up to, but you'll never…" Cam was cut short as Zak'eth walked into the room, observing the area.

"Never get away with it, you say? I have accomplished in twenty fours what your world hasn't been able to do since its creation, establish world peace. My message of peace has been transmitted to everyone on the planet, and now, your world will finally know what its like to…"

"Know what its like to what? Be manipulated? How are you doing it? Implants? Mind control?" Cam snapped.

"Neither. Those who support unification do so because they believe its what's best for this world," Zak'eth walked over to him, standing face to face with Cam. It was only for a brief moment, but his eyes lit up, more like a flash. "Don't you agree Cam?"

He nodded. "Yes, I understand your vision. Earth will be cleansed, and we will all live in peace… by any means necessary," Cam said with a sinister smile on his face.

* * *

_coming soon... **Incursion** _


End file.
